fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Moment
Moment Requirements The moment must be taken from recent chapters from the manga or recent episodes from the anime. It must have the title from where it was taken from as well as a short summary and a slideshow of what happened. The summary should be free from grammar and spelling errors while the slideshow should have three images that follows the requirements mentioned below. From the manga: *The image should capture the couple's or rivals' moment, whether it be romantic or comedic. *If the moment cannot be captured in one panel, a maximum number of two panels are accepted. *Editing the image to make a non-canon moment is not accepted. *There should be no words or sentences inside the speech bubbles. *There should be no trademark logo. *The image should have an appropriate file name. *The caption of the image should be the speech given by the character or an appropriate title of the moment. From the anime: *The image should capture the couple's or rivals' moment, whether it be romantic or comedic. *Moments from filler scene are not accepted unless it's from a filler arc such as Daphne arc and Key of the Starry Sky arc. *Editing the image to make a non-canon moment is not accepted. *There should be no subtitles of any language present. *There should be no trademark logo. *There should be no errors such as a mouse or a video player on the screen. *There should be no black borders framing the image. *The image should be at least 200px in height and in width. *The image should have an appropriate file name. *The caption of the image should be the speech given by the character or an appropriate title of the moment. Note: There will be two featured moments for each month so please vote twice for this feature. One from the manga and the other will be from the animation. Failure to comply any of the requirement will result to the deletion of your entry. How to Vote Manga Anime Episode 198: The Golden Grasslands Future_Lucy's_Adventure_Continues.png|Future Lucy's Adventure Continues Deceased_Natsu_Takes_Future_Lucy_to_the_Rest_of_the_Guild.png|Natsu and Happy Take Future Lucy to the Rest of the Guild Future_Lucy_in_the_Golden_Grasslands.png|Fairy Tail in the Golden Grasslands When Future Lucy awakens in the middle of the bright, grassy field, she questions where she is and begins to walk around, confused. However, she is soon stopped when someone calls out her name. Future Lucy then turns around to see the deceased Natsu and Happy of her time greeting her, bringing her to tears. Natsu and Happy then state that everyone's been waiting for her; Natsu grabs Future Lucy's hand and begins to run forward towards the rest of her deceased guildmates, stating that they still need to finish their adventure. Sobbing, Future Lucy agrees. # Episode 198: The Golden Grasslands Natsu_Surprised_with_Lucy's_Sudden_Hug.png|Natsu Surprised with Lucy's Sudden Hug Natsu_Asks_Lucy_What's_Wrong.png|Natsu Asks Lucy What's Wrong Lucy_Thanks_Natsu.png|Lucy Thanks Natsu After Future Lucy's journal disappeared from her present self's hand, Lucy then puts her hand to her face, noticing that she's crying. Looking at Natsu's back, Lucy silently hugs him from behind. Natsu then asks Lucy if something is wrong, to which she denies, instead opting to thank Natsu for everything he's done. # Episode 201: Delivery Juvia_Notices_Gray's_Sad_Face.png|Juvia Notices Gray's Sad Face Juvia_Concerned_with_Gray's_Current_Mood.png|Juvia Concerned with Gray's Current Mood Juvia's_Reaction_to_Gray's_Smile.png|Juvia's Reaction to Gray's Smile With everyone returning to Magnolia afterwards, Fairy Tail is welcomed by many as the winner of the Grand Magic Games. However, as Juvia notices, Gray doesn't share everyone's happy mood. She tells him that it's not nice to have that kind of expression while everyone else is celebrating. Acknowledging this, Gray notes to himself that he needs to keep smiling for "her" sake as well and gives his thanks to Juvia, much to her delight. The two of them then watch as Magnolia's Mayor reveals the reconstructed guild building. # Manga Omake OVA Movie Deleted Entries